The reason is because I love you
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: This is my first inuyasha fan fic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason is because I love you**

_Ten years before…  
__  
_"Lady Kaede, please take Rin in. It's better for her to be in human company." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, I'll take good care of her for you. Do visit her often, "said Lady Kaede. Sesshomaru nodded and left.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin's voice trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

_Ten years later…  
_"Sesshomaru-sama, please take Rin with you." Sesshomaru turned around.

There stood a determined eighteen year old Rin. Throughout the years, Rin have gown to become a great woman. He saw her progress silently and secretly from afar during the day and secretly visited her during the night. He only visited the town and dropped by to give Rin something once a year.

"No" he said coldly and turned away. The moment he started walking, he could hear Rin walking too. He stopped and said "Go back Rin." Rin however remained silent and defiant. "When did she become so bold and brazen" he wondered to himself. "Suit yourself." He simply said then took flight in the air. Rin whistled for A-Uhn and A-Uhn came. She swiftly climbed onto A-Uhn and took off after Sesshomaru. "Wait for me…" a faint desperate cry came. Jaken was once again left behind.

* * *

For three days and three nights, Sesshomaru did not stop to rest at all. He continued to go on as per normal. A-Uhn did not stop too because Rin was determined to get to Sesshomaru so for three days and three nights. She did not eat, drink nor sleep.

They approached the snowy mountains and Sesshomaru stopped flying. He trudged through the thick snow and blizzard. Rin was ill prepared. The kimono she wore was not thick enough to protect her from the cold but nevertheless she pressed on. Struggling with the cold and the need to catch up with Sesshomaru, Rin made her way slowly. The wind made it difficult to see and the snow made movement difficult for Rin.

Rin was exhausted, starving, and freezing but nonetheless, determined. Sesshomaru watched on painfully as he saw Rin falling down hard and picking herself up repeatedly only to find herself falling harder. He wanted to go forward by her side to help her but he could not. He know that if he went down now to help her, she would never learn. He waited until she ran out of energy and lay motionless in the snow before rushing to rescue her.

"Sesshomaru-sama…." Rin uttered these before falling unconscious. Sesshomaru could hear it clearly even through it was from a distance. Scooping up the unconscious Rin in his arms he carried her all the way back to his palace.

* * *

When Sesshomaru reached the palace, he quickly laid Rin one of the quest chamber's beds and rushed off to brew medicine for her. Rin had caught a cold in the sow and was burning up with fever. It was not difficult to find the herbs required to brew the medicine because Sesshomaru's palace was well stocked for he had anticipated this happening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin was having a dream. She dreamt of seeing Sesshomaru once more in the snow before losing consciousness and drifting away into the darkness. "Rin…." A soft and familiar voice called. "Rin…." The thing she saw was the familiar face of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama…" She called out. "Drink the medicine while it's hot. "Sesshomaru said plainly. Rin complied obediently without questions. When Rin finish the medicine, Sesshomaru tucked her in head and started to walk away. Rin asked "Sesshomaru-sama is Rin being a burden?" Sesshomaru's topped short. For a moment there seemed to be an awkward silence. Finally Sesshomaru managed to utter"No" after much struggle. As he walked away he thought bitterly to himself "I'm sorry Rin. It is I who isn't good enough for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reason is because I love you**

Under the meticulous care of Sesshomaru, Rin recovered in a few days. Once Rin was well enough, he told her "You are well enough now. I will send you back to the village."

"No." Rin voice though soft rang out loud and clear to Sesshomaru. He turned around and gave Rin on of his coldest stares. Rin flinched and trembled a little but still remained firm. He could see both fear and resolve in her eyes.

Rin steeled herself and said "Rin will not go back to the village for long ago, Rin has sworn to forever follow Sesshomaru-sama till the end."

Sesshomaru took no interest in what she was saying and just brushed it away by saying "We are leaving in the morning". However, the truth is, he actually wanted the girl to stay. Deep down in his heart, he knew he loved her even though he had ever said this aloud. As much as he wanted her by his side, he knew it would be dangerous and did not want to lose her again like he almost did many times in the past. Therefore, he reluctantly put Rin in the care of the village with the knowledge that she would be safer there while watching her from a far.

As he turned around to walk away, Rin got desperate and she raised her voice, nearly shouting "Rin will not go back." This made Sesshomaru annoyed and angry. "When did she get so bold and brazed?" he asked himself again. Then stopping in his tracks, he hissed "You would and you will." He expected Rin to breakdown and runaway to cry but she did not. "Rin has changes so much in ten years." He thought. Rin became even more determined and she demanded "Why?"

"Wasn't the reason clear enough?" Sesshomaru asked himself silently. "It's too dangerous…" he stared but was cut off by Rin immediately. "Rin knows that." Sesshomaru turned around to face her. This was something new. Rin then continued "And that is the reason why Rin will not go back." She paused for a while preparing herself to be reprimanded by Sesshomaru. However, nothing happened.

Instead, Sesshomaru looked interest. So Rin carried on with what she was saying. "Sesshomaru-sama wants Rin to stay in the village because it is dangerous outside and the village is a safe place….." "So stay in the village." Sesshomaru simply said.

Rin shook her head "That, Rin cannot do. For ten long years Rin has been waiting for this day. Rin has also grown stronger. By now, Rin is very clear that the world is a dangerous place. Although Rin does not know as much as Sesshomaru-same, Rin knows that there are good and evil. Rin knows not all humans are god and that not all demons are evil." Then she paused.

"Your point?" asked Sesshomaru, Rin looked straight into Sesshomaru's eyes with resolve. "Please let Rin stay y Sesshomaru-sama's side and serve him forever." This was it, the truth that had taken ten years to surface. Rin did not know what would happen if she said it but she had to let it out somehow.

This is the same truth that Sesshomaru had longed to hear. Never did he think that this day would come. Ten years was a very long time although it would be nothing in the eyes of a great demon. Sesshomaru was a great demon no doubt; however the difference was that he was in love. Time just passes too slowly for those separated from love and too quickly for those in love.

Taking a step towards Rin, Sesshomaru shook her. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" then without waiting for her reply, he took her into his arms and held her there. Rin was at a lost for words. She simply cried and cried. Tears of relieve and happiness streamed down her cheeks. She had been so frightened initially but everything turned out just fine.

"Shh… it's okay." soothed Sesshomaru as he stroked her hair to comfort her. "Silly girl," he whispered, still hugging Rin. Gradually, Rin's crying reduced to sobs and in a few more moments, she stopped. She tried to pull away from

Sesshomaru but he held her tight in his arms. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Rin let it fall.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please allow Rin to serve you forever" she pleaded. As she looked at Sesshomaru, she thought "If only he would smile…." Out of the blue, Sesshomaru flashed Rin a smile and said "Of course." Smiling was something Sesshomaru would never do in the past. But now, things have changes. Rin was caught off guard by the smile and she blushed. She looked away to avoid Sesshomaru's eyes. "How adorable," thought Sesshomaru to himself. He had fallen for her long ago but now he can't help falling deeper for her.

The two of them were so caught up in all the love that neither of them realizes there was a spy within the walls. The spy quickly went back to deliver this news to his mistress. The beginning of a romance between human and demon spells nothing but trouble. Both Sesshomaru and Rin knew of it but gave no heed to it as they both fall prey to the clutches of love. News travels fast and spreads even faster than wild fire. This shocking news reached the ears of somebody who was dead against it and completely capable of destroying their romance. She was no other than Sesshomaru's own mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the first time of his life, Sesshomaru experienced joy, love and could express it. After waiting for more than ninety years, he finally could express his feelings openly without having anything to worry about. Life finally had a meaning for him.

Dinner was superb and it wasn't due to any special ingredients. It was superb because the person who cooked it was Rin. The food tasted better not because of its spices but because Rin was dining with him. And also, for the first time of Sesshomaru's life ever since he let home, he wasn't eating alone.

He watched Rin intently and realized that she had grown so much more beautiful. She was so much prettier up close than from far.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru staring and she looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong, Sesshomaru-san?" she asked. "Is the food not to your liking?"

Sesshomaru merely shook his head and continued to look at Rin. Rin felt that Sesshomaru's stare was making her uncomfortable and nervous. She tried not to think of it and looked away however; it did not help for she could still feel his eyes on her.

Sesshomaru then teased "I wonder why Rin's cheeks are turning pink. Could it be because of the cold weather? Or is it - because of me?" Rin blushed even more in response when she told Sesshomaru "Stop teasing me".

Sesshomaru then questioned her "And since when did you become so bold and brazen?" Rin smiled mischievously and replied "Ever since I learnt that even the greatest demons could be defied."

Sesshomaru frowned "Who taught you that?" Rin smiled and said "Lady Kagome did." "Ah, why didn't I think of that? Of course it is that Miko! Which other human would be so brazen?" thought Sesshomaru silently to himself. "And did she tell you of the consequences of doing so?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin went blank and she looked at Sesshomaru.

"The human will fall in love with the demon for ever, even against her will." said Sesshomaru in a somewhat seductive voice, without him even knowing it. Rin flushed a lovely pink and that was all for the night.

Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's mother palace, we'll call her the Empress Dowager, sparks flew. "What?" she roared. The poor spy, Teppa, trembled like a leaf. The empress Dowager rose and her shadow towered over poor Teppa.

Her hands clenched into tight balls and she gritted her teeth as her temple throbbed.

"Sesshomaru…." She snarled menacingly and her eyes red and piercing.

"What else do you know!" she demanded. Poor Teppa stammered "L-lord Se=Seshoumaru an – and Rin ar – are in hi-his pa-pa. palace an-and they see-seem to be ve-very ha-ha-ha-happy to-together." The empress Dowager stared at Teppa mercilessly and he gulped before continuing "I think th-that the-they are in-in love."

The moment those words left Teppa's lips, the already enraged Empress Dowager flew of the handle. She exploded and let out a spine chilling scream.

"Sesshomaru, a great demon in love with a human!" she laughed hysterically. "I will not forbid this to happen. This cannot happen!" she shouted before taking her full demon form and flew away.

She flew straight ahead for the door, nearly knocking poor Teppa of his feet and disappeared into the night. The night was cold and windy. It was signs of a foreboding storm. The Empress Dowager did not stop. She continued to surge forward even in the heavy rain and streaks of lightning that almost hit her many times. There was only one thing on her mind, to separate the unworthy human from her precious son.

"You have the same taste for humans like your father Sesshomaru. That I cannot blame. I could not stop your father then but I can surely stop you from committing the same error your father did and I will do whatever it takes to separate he both of you." Swore the Empress Dowager as she dodged another lightning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For days the Empress Dowager traveled but never once did she stop. Anything or anyone that came her way met with instant death. Another doomed bluebird flew in her direction and she crushed its body with her powerful jaws. Feathers flew and the poor bird has sung its last song.

"Stupid bird." she muttered and she spat out the bones and feathers. Already this was the twelve birds today. Her mind was spinning webs of evil thoughts of what she would do when she reaches her son's palace.

"That girl would pay." she sneered. Already she had something up her sleeves and it sure isn't pleasant. Wickedness sparkled in her eyes.

Back in Sesshomaru's palace, snow flakes fell softly and drifted in the wind. Rin and Sesshomaru were out in the courtyard playing with the snow. It was early in the morning just after breakfast. The snow was lovely that morning despite the fact that there was a blizzard a few days ago. Not to mention that it was still snowing heavily last night.

Rin liked the whiteness of snow. It was the color of Sesshomaru's hair. To her, snow was gentle and calm. It was pure and untainted neither was it disturbed by the external interference. The snow sparkled in the gentle ray of sunlight. The two of them were so happy in their two same worlds and got caught up in all the love.

While running around, Rin found a small and delicate white flower half buried in the snow. She carefully brushed off the snow. Small water droplets were formed on the petals. They soon turned to crystals and it looked very pretty. This gave Rin an idea. It was something ht she would never have dared to do ten years ago. But now, things are different right? Then suddenly, she could not see anything. For a moment she was alarmed until she heard Sesshomaru's deep chuckle.

She turned round to see Sesshomaru laughing at her. Rin blushed unknowingly and she fussed "Stop teasing me, Sesshomaru. You're making me blush." Sesshomaru protested "But I like to see you blush." This made Rin go a deeper shade of red.

Rin bent down and scooped up snow. Before Sesshomaru had time to comprehend what was going on, Rin took a shot and it landed on Sesshomaru. Shocked by the sudden hit, Sesshomaru did not move. Then, he too bent down and scooped up snow. "If that's how you want to play it then I'm very much obliged to do the same."

It did not take long for them both to be caught up in a heated snowball fight. After much running, throwing, hiding and dodging, they or rather, Rin was exhausted. She lay down on the soft snow and tried to quiet down her loud heartbeat. Her muscles ached but it didn't matter. In so many years this is the first time she really had fun.

For Sesshomaru, this was the first time he experienced fun. He was not exhausted like Rin for he was a great demon. Anyway, he lay down beside Rin. After a while he asked Rin "What are you doing?" Rin continued to move her arms and legs. "Nothing much, just making snow angels."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Snow angels?" "Uh-huh." said Rin in a bored tone. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Never heard of it." Rin stopped and got up. "That's impossible." she cried in disbelief. Sesshomaru kept quiet.

Rin shook her head and said "You must try it." Sesshomaru said coldly "No way." Then he turned away and got up. "It's fun." said Rin. Sesshomaru told her "It's ridiculous." "Oh come on." Rin cried. Sesshomaru got up but Rin tugged at him so hard that he fell right down again. Then she literally pounced on him and rattled on about the importance of having fun and relaxing.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Rin's lecture fell on daft ears. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over them both. Rin was still unaware of the unusual shadow. It would have seemed like a cloud but Sesshomaru knew it was no cloud. His every sense was on red alert. Rin was in big trouble and he knew that.

"Did you hear what I say?" demanded Rin angrily. Sesshomaru quickly replied, "No, get into the palace and stay in your room. Go and hide quickly, now!" Rin was startled by Sesshomaru's sudden outburst of urgency. "Wh-what's wrong?" asked startled Rin. Tears were accumulating already. Guilt struck hard at Sesshomaru. "It should not have been so harsh." He blamed himself silently. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I can't explain now but please e a good girl. Don't come out until I say so okay?" Rin did not say anything. Sesshomaru got more desperate as the shadow got closer. "Please, promise me." he pleaded. Rin nodded and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay, thank you. Now go quickly please. There's not much time." said Sesshomaru. Rin quickly and quietly obeyed. Sesshomaru watched her go. Then he focused his attention on the approaching cloud.

The cloud moved nearer to Sesshomaru's palace. It was actually the Empress Dowager. She saw the human girl with Sesshomaru and heard their conversation. She could even smell the foul smell of the despicable human. "How dare she touch my son!" she cursed mentally. Every second that elapsed was another tension for both mother and son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Oh my, look at you. You've grown to become so much like your father. How tome flies" said the Empress Dowager, with a kind of artificial cheerfulness that made anyone who hear about it have goose pimples. Somehow, Sesshomaru survived it. With equal artificial cheerfulness he greeted back "Yes, it has been a long time indeed, mother. How much I've missed you. You look well and fine which makes me really glad." Somehow when Sesshomaru said it, there were coldness and acidic sarcasm in it. These words were like cold steel knives stabbing right through the Empress Dowager's heart.

"Sesshomaru, you really let me down," thought the Empress Dowager. "I see you really live up to your reputation of the Eliminator of Evil. This is one splendid palace, I must say." said the Empress Dowager.

Sesshomaru agreed "Yes, it is. I had this done specially by that old weapon maker. You must be tire after such a long trip mother. Why not stay here for a few days." The empress Dowager said "Thank you, my son." Then, statically, Sesshomaru gave his mother a tour around the entire palace. He had a room prepare for his ever annoying mother. His mother calmly went with the flow.

"Dinner would be ready in a hour or so. Please do join us." Sesshomaru said. "Us?" asked the Empress Dowager pretending to be surpr4ise. Sesshomaru gave one of his very rare smiles. "It's a surprise." He aid. Surely he wasn't thinking about introducing poor Rin right? That would be totally insane! Of course Sesshomaru had other plans.

While the Empress Dowager mulled over all the possibilities, Sesshomaru's plans were coming in the way.

At the village…..

"Come on, come on. Hurry up! There's no time to waste. The party is due almost only moment now!" said a Fat-demon girl. "What's going on?" asked Shippo. "Haven't you heard? The Lord Eliminator of all evil is hosting a party for all girls. They say he is going to select his wife at the castle. So there is no way you can win Shippo."

"A party?" said Shippo before nimbly running to find Kagome and the rest.

"A party?" asked Kagome. Shippo nodded. "Please," she begged. "I don't know Shippo. What if you end up really becoming Sesshomaru's wife?" Kagome said. Inuyasha grunted. "But it is such a big party and everyone is going." whined Shippo. "Now, now, what's all this fuss about?" asked Lady Kaede. She just returned from the hillside from gathering herbs. With her were Sanyo and Miroku's two twin girls.

Shippo quickly explained about the party. Then the twin girls started to plead with Shippo to be given some n ice kimonos to wear. In the end, despite Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede's disapproval, they got their way. Miroku made Hachi escort them to Sesshomaru's palace and threatened him that should any harm befall his beloved daughters that he would put seals onto Hachi. Poor Hachi was assigned the treacherous task of bringing the three girls to the palace on the snowy mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When they arrived at the destination, all of them including Hachi were left gapping in awe at the palace that they once knew was cold and unwelcoming. It had miraculously transformed into a very grand and colorful looking palace. It was decorated with many colorful lantern and candles. The palace was filled with demons all dressed up for the occasion.

"Ah, finally you are here. I was wondering when you would show up" said Sesshomaru who appeared from behind them. Puzzled and clueless, Shippo asked "Who?" Sesshomaru pointed at her. Shippo's jaw dropped open "Um, what do you mean?" Sesshomaru did not explain himself immediately. Instead he said "The priest and demon slayer's children are here as well. That's good. I seem to be missing of someone though. You over there," he told Hachi. Hachi gulped, "Fetch that useless servant of mine here and fast." "Yes." Said Hachi very quickly as he headed back to the village as fast as he can. "The tow of you," Sesshomaru said to the twins "I want you to help me start a fight among these ladies. Disqualify all those who did not survive and then help me lead the rest into the main hall further down that corridor, to the left. I'll be counting on you two?" Only select nine survivors. The twins nodded and went ahead to carry out their mission. When Sesshomaru saw that the twins had left, he turned to Shippo. Shippo gulped.

"Young fox demon, I have a favor to ask from you." said Sesshomaru. Shippo gave Sesshomaru a questioned look. Sesshomaru signaled for her to follow him. They then entered the palace and then Sesshomaru explained to Shippo the situation he was in and how Rin was in great trouble. Meanwhile, Rin was in her bedroom thinking over the sudden change in Sesshomaru's attitude towards her. "What did I do wrong? Why was Sesshomaru-sama so angry with me?" she asked herself quietly.

Then, Rin heard some footsteps outside. She thought that it was Sesshomaru so went to open the door but lo and behold! It was not Sesshomaru. It was Sesshomaru's mother. The Empress Dowager had been taken by surprise when she saw Rin. She gasped and cursed. Then with her raspy voice she snarled at Rin "You!" Rin was intimidated by the level of ferocity the Empress Dowager possessed. She backed away from the door and tried to close it but the Empress Dowager, despite her age, was faster and stronger. Rin used al her strength to try keep the door closed. On the other side, the Empress Dowager merely used one hand to hold the door and with a little more strength, the door was flung open and Rin flew backwards from the impact.

She then pointed her long and bony finger to Rin. Now with her eyes nearly in slits, she threatened "If you go any closer to my son and try any sort of funny business, I swear I will give you a time worse than hell. I swear over my dead husband's body, that I will…." "You will what?"

Empress Dowager froze. She swirled around and m et Sesshomaru face to face. "Darling." She greeted with extra false cheerfulness. Sesshomaru continue to give her the cold and unmoving stare. Sensing that nothing she did would soften her son's mood, she cut the act and plainly said" Whatever, I wont disturb you anymore. Have fun. I'll be downstairs if you need me." With that, Empress Dowager left, cursing to herself silently.

When she was gone, Sesshomaru quickly rushed to the room and check on Rin. Rin was crouching on the floor and softly crying to herself. He could hear her rapid heartbeat and smell the salt of her tears. Carefully he approached her and caressed her in his arms. Rin cried and apologized at the same time". I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I should have known better than to question you before. I'm sorry, I was being a nuisance."

Sesshomaru said endearingly, "It's alright, Rin. I should be the one apologizing for not telling you so earlier and for being a jerk. I just did not want to get you implicated in this mess. I brought this on you. I'm sorry." Rin then shook her head and insisted "No, I'm in the wrong. I said and did such stupid things. I should apologize." "It's not your fault. The person we are dealing with is my mother and I should have known better than to keep things away from you. I forgot that you are no loner a child. You do have the right to know and I denied you that. For his, I am sorry." said Sesshomaru. Then after a few moments Sesshomaru said "But then again, I don't understand why you had to ask me the reason for telling you to hide. Have I ever lied to you before? What were you thinking?"

Rin mumbled "I know Sesshomaru-sama would never lie to me and I thought I must have done something wrong to offend you and you got angry so I was scared and I acted stupidly. I was such a fool and I'm so sorry. I hope Sesshomaru-same could forgive my stupidity."

When Rin finished with her feeble explanation, she timidly took a peak at Sesshomaru's expression to see if he forgave her. She expected some cold and blank expression from, hi. Instead, he gave her a surprised expression. "That's all?" he asked. Rin nodded. Sesshomaru laughed "If you see it this way the fine, you're forgiven. However, I have to ask a favor of you Rin. Can you promise me that no matter what happens, you will always be with me, for me and most importantly to continue loving me?" without any hesitation Rin agreed, so much of Sesshomaru's relief. Now, Sesshomaru could proceed with his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile, at the village, Kagome and gang toward over Hachi puzzled Jaken. "Why?" asked puzzled Sango. Hachi had no way to convince them that he really did not know and that it was all Sesshomaru's plan. Apart from this, another major problem he faced was Miroku's wrath for leaving his precious twin daughters. Finally under all those pressure Hachi blurted out "Don't believe me then! But I need to carry out Lord Sesshomaru's orders! The mother is there too, as if one demon isn't enough!" This stuck Inuyasha. The Empress Dowager was there and it probably meant that his stupid brother was in some kind of a fix. "If that's the case then I'll be going" Kagome, naturally was quick to agree with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku then tagged along. With that, Hachi set of with Jaken and the two couples. God knows what troubles they shall foresee.

Back at Sesshomaru's palace, Shippo's plan was already in action. The furious Empress Dowager howled in rage as she swore to kill whoever who played the prank on her. Apparently someone had poured mud onto her. She smelled so bad that all the people kept their distance from her. As if smelling bad wasn't bad enough, she looked horrible. With her clothes and hair ruined she looked no better than an ugly freak. From somewhere around the corner, Shippo was already ready with the next trap. However, only one thing was missing and that was a distraction. According to Sesshomaru's plan, Jaken should have been the distraction to get the Empress Dowager's attention. However, because of some delay, Jaken was still no where in sight.

"This can't go on. If any further delay in this plan, I'm afraid we might be discovered." Shippo signaled to the twin girls using the secret sign language that Rin, the twins and Shippo came up with. The twins then signaled back "It's alright. You go ahead as planned. We'll do our best as a distraction." This time Shippo waved her hands furiously and signaled back "No! It's far too dangerous. Who knows what she would do to you tow? Besides, if anything happens to you two what would your parents say?"

In this entire dilemma, the timely hero arrives. "There he is!" signaled Shippo to the twins and Jaken, Hachi, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku arrived. "What is father and mother doing here?" signaled the twins in alarm. Shippo shrugged, clueless. Jaken then saw the Empress Dowager who glared at the uninvited group. Jaken then began to fumble "Oh great mother of Lord Sesshomaru. What a surprise to see you here, oh my…"

The very instant Jaken began to speak; Shippo threw out for fire and smokescreen at the same time, causing Jaken and the Empress Dowager to be charcoal black. Then Shippo and the twins made a timely escape, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku run with them as Hachi urged them along a long stretch of corridors.

The twins then parted at the junction telling their parents not to worry as they headed to the room with all nine finalists waiting. Shippo sprinted off to find Rin. Then Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's scent. "He's here". He told Kagome who nodded. Miroku and Sango meanwhile bombarded Hachi with questions.

Soon, Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru who appeared to be in great hurry. "Wait up! What's going on?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tried to walk away but Kagome blocked his way. She told him firmly "You're not getting away without telling us anything." Sesshomaru sighed. He knew he could not win such an obstinate person. Reluctantly but quickly and briefly Sesshomaru explained about the current situation and plan that he had come up with and what Shippo and the twins are doing.

All of them listened intently to Sesshomaru until he finished. Then, Miroku snapped "You used my daughters as a demon crowd controller? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? They could have been killed!" Sango had a hard time pacifying Miroku afterwards. Kagome shook her head. "How can we help Shippo-chan?"

Inuyasha grunted. "That old hag is one hell of a hard time. No offence, I mean she is your mother after all but I can't help but feel that my mom would never have objected me marrying a human or a demon whichever I preferred. She would just want me to be happy.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement "I agree with you. However, my mother used to be a much nicer person while father was still around. She had never once blamed or hated your mother either. She wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea of father marrying your mother, a human as he was a great demon general. After all she has her reasons for doing things. When she found out about father's death she never cried. She just turned cold and became nasty. I don't really blame her but I wont let her get into my way with Rin either. I don't mean to sound so cruel but the only way that I can get to be with Rin is to embarrass the hell out of her and hope that she never come back to disturb us again."

"So that's why you are making Shippo-chan play all the pranks on her and how you got the twins to become the facilitators to bring the other demon bride candidates around and let them see the ugly side of your mother compared with Rin. You also deliberately picked these "candidates" right? Most of them were your friends or your father's friends." said Kagome.

Sesshomaru did not really like the priestess girl much but he had to admit one thing. She was smart. Sango then suggested "If that the case then why don't we try my method? Right now, the problem is the hurt in Lord Sesshomaru's mother. In my point of view as woman if I were her, I would probably do the same and not let my son marry a human because my husband would probably still be alive if he did not love the human. She only has one son and she wants to protect him as he is the only ting that is left in this world that she as. I say, embarrassing her would not work. It would make her angrier and more determined in breaking up your relationship with Rin."

Sesshomaru thought for a while before asking "Then what do you suggest, demon slayer." Sango smiled "Hatred only begets more hatred. For a flower, if you put it out in the sun for too long, it will dry up and die. If you remove the sunlight it will also die. If you add too much water it will rot. For this flower to comeback to life, you must give it the right conditions. Like your mother who has too much grief and hate, you must show her love, care and concern. You have to give her time."

Sesshomaru got frustrated "Look, time is something I do not have. My mother is not going to change her mind. I'm going to proceed as planned whether it works or not. You guys can just go. I don't need your help." So saying, Sesshomaru stalked off. "Fine!" shouted Miroku "but you return my daughters!" Sesshomaru shouted back "Go ahead and take them back. I don't need them anyway!" with that, he stormed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Shippo continue to play pranks on the Empress Dowager making her ever so infuriated. It gets worse each time as stink bombs and trap doors were used in excessive amounts. The twins were having a hard time convincing their parents especially Miroku that it was safe as the demons were friendly. Some of them were friends of theirs as well. Jaken trembled in fear as he watched the Empress Dowager get hit by another shower of mud pie.

Rin was, in the meantime, still safe and sound in her room. She was anxious and bothered somehow although she did not know the reason. It must be her Miko instincts or perhaps just a woman's intuition that told her Sesshomaru was hiding something big from her. She had a feeling that the twins and Shippo were deliberately keeping something from her. Sesshomaru had told her to stay in her room until he allowed her to come out. His words were law and it was absolute. He was adamant and nobody who defied him came to any good. No fool would dream of it. Much less, date to try but Rin was an exceptional case. She was the first who defied him and still lived to tell the tale.

It wasn't easy Rin to muster up the courage she needed to step out of her room but she eventually managed to somehow. Shippo was already at the last stage. All she needed to do was to lure the Empress Dowager in to the room where all the suitable candidates were waiting. Sesshomaru was present as well. The twins maintained order together with Inuyasha and company at the back of the room.

"Grr…..Ahh!" shouted the Empress Dowager as she stormed into the waiting room. Shippo had run for her life when the plan was foiled as the Empress Dowager saw her. Meanwhile, Rin was creeping down the corridor as silently as possible. She learnt the art of stealth but unfortunately, human stealth was still unable to hide from the sharp sense of a demon's. However, it was still better than nothing. Then, Rin heard a commotion coming from the room three corridors away. Her instincts told her that she had to check out what was happening as it must be something crucial.

To her horror, Rin saw the Empress Dowager in a sorry state. Sesshomaru, with a stone cold and unfeeling face, was together with Shippo with Inuyasha's company.

"Sesshomaru, I raised you from young and this is how you betray me." This made Rin's heart miss a beat as she held her breath to listen to the drama that unfolds before her very eyes. Sesshomaru gave a cold laugh. "Dear mother, I never betrayed you in anyway. You have just no right to interfere with my love life."

The Empress Dowager gave a sad smile. "It's true. You've grown up. I cannot stop you if you really want to ruin your life. However, I do not want to see it. If you want the girl, you would have to kill me. I would like to see if you would kill your mother over a more human girl who would just disappear in the twinkling of an eye." Sesshomaru's face hardened as he replied in an icy voice "Fine by me." as he drew Bakusaiga.

At this crucial moment, Rin burst into the room and shouted "No!" as Sesshomaru came close to bringing down the sword onto his mother's head. Rin dived to fend the Empress Dowager. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and quickly pulled back in the nick of time before it killed Rin. He stared in a state of shock as a lock of Rin's hair fell to the ground. The Empress Dowager opened her eyes, looking dazed at Rin.

Rin was trembling badly but she did not lower her defensive position inn front of the Empress Dowager. "Rin, move," ordered Sesshomaru. "No, Rin cannot. She is your mother Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru gave her a merciless glare. Rin was still shaking and her voice quavered as she spoke "Your mother is right. Like Jaken said, humans don't live as long as demons. I would just disappear one day and Sesshomaru-sama would forget all about me. It's just not worth it. My parents did not last with me forever. However Sesshomaru-sama's mother can live with Sesshomaru-sama for a long time. She could keep you company. A demon girl would be better for Sesshomaru-sama as well. Rin is just another willful girl who does not know her limits. Please Sesshomaru-sama. Do not kill your mother. Rin would gladly change plans with her." Jaken flinched at the mention of his name but no one took any notice.

Still icy, Sesshomaru said "It isn't I who wanted it. It was my mother who asked for this. She knew I would never let you go yet she pit herself with me against you. Now move!" Rin remained adamant. Annoyed, the Empress Dowager snapped "Are you retarded? Do you really want to die? If he treasures you this much that he would kill me you should feel honored!" Rin merely told her, "No, you are wrong. He is not the same Sesshomaru-sama if he does this. I will never love him. The Sesshomaru-sama I knew was kind. He had a heart. He would never kill unnecessarily and would never make me upset. He never lets me down. This Sesshomaru in front of me is not the Sesshomaru I love. He has died and so has my heart."

Tears flowed down Rin's cheeks and the whole room accommodated an unnatural silence. Sesshomaru lowered and dropped his sword. The Empress Dowager bowed her head in defeat. The tension broke although the silence still remained. Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and did something no one ever saw. He knelt down and bowed, apologizing to both Rin and the Empress Dowager. "Forgive me." He whispered. Only then did Rin lower her defensive stance. The Empress Dowager shook her head and told him "No my son, I am the one who ought to be apologizing. I was so stupid. Your father met his death even though he was said to be invincible. The cause of it was a single human girl and it hurt me so much. I was so afraid it would happen to you as well so I was dead against the idea of you loving another human. I should have known that they were not related. She is a good girl and I give the tow of you my blessings. The wedding ball was totally unnecessary. I apologize to the candidates. I should have realized earlier that she was the only one who could complete you."

Both Sesshomaru and Rin looked at the Empress Dowager in shock and disbelief. "Mother..." Sesshomaru called. Even Jaken was so stumped that he left his jaw hanging. The Empress Dowager swept as she smiled. At long last the issue has been resolved. Things went back to normal over the next few days.

Wedding bells did not ring for Rin and Sesshomaru. Instead, a wedding ritual was held in private. Rin had invited Inuyasha and company to attend the wedding. The Empress Dowager was present as well. The gift the Empress Dowager gave was a single pill. It was the only pill that would turn a human to become a demon to live for a long time. The Empress Dowager's hair and nails appeared to be very short. One of her tooth was also missing. She must have traded them for this pill. It wasn't much of a hefty price as teeth, nails and hair would grow back for a demon. However, it showed the goodwill and sacrifice of the Empress Dowager for Rin and Sesshomaru's happiness. Jaken now served the Empress Dowager and she has yet to remember his name. It was a happy wedding in all and this would be it for now until part two of Reason is because I love you come out.


End file.
